Call Me Puppy
by Kiotana
Summary: Seto/Joey Yaoi Lemon oneshot. Joey is tired of being called a dog! Seto may be an exception.


Note: Needed to make this fic! It took me 3 non-stop hours! I earn nothing for writing this! Enjoy!

**Call me Puppy**

"Puppy!"

"Puppy!" Seto Kaiba descended the stares, still calling after his blond lover. "Come here Pup!" He snapped, losing his loving tone.

Joey Wheeler hid in the kitchen, flat against the wall wondering how he could escape this fate. He hadn't meant to shrink Seto's clothes, honest; he just wanted to help out around the place.

"You're making it worse for yourself Pup. Come here!" he growled, stomping through his large home with a towel around his waist.

Seto no longer lived in an immense mansion with maids and servants, but a large home with Mokuba and Joey. Joey and he were together now for a few months and Joey had taken it upon himself to do some housework. Seto was, after-all, sheltering him from his abusive father. Seto didn't know this of course, but it didn't matter. They were in love and Seto's only hesitation was because of their previous differences. They were happy.

"JOEY!" Seto called, bursting into the kitchen. Joey flinched, but stayed to the wall until Seto was in the room enough for him to slip behind him. Seto saw him though and made a sprint, snagging the goofy young man by the back of the shirt.

"Yeaaahhh- don't kill me!" he gasped, curling up pitifully.

"You shrunk all my work clothes, the dishes are not where they should be, and the place is a mess! You Mutt, you deserve to be tied up in a corner where you can't touch anything!" he sneered, his nose scrunched on his beautiful face.

"I was trying to help out okay!" he argued. "I'm sorry-"

"Dogs don't do chores, they keep their masters company. If a dog starts eating his master's shoes, he's going to get punished. I don't have patience to punish you when I need to go to work in 20 minutes!" Seto bellowed.

"Stop calling me a dog!" Joey rebelled, reminded of Duke's bet when they'd first met him. He'd hardly believed that someone other than Seto would use the same insult, but Duke was worse. He'd worn a dog outfit and barked for the guy. That had humiliated him and if Seto hadn't made 'Puppy' a pet name, he would have been upset with him for a while. "I know you're busy and I've got more time than you do so I was trying to help. I'm not used to it yet and besides, you're rich enough to buy yourself a new suit!"

Seto dropped him and Joey didn't catch himself fast enough. "Joey, I don't have time to buy a new suit, I don't have time to get one delivered, and I cannot go out with anything I have here." He turned away and picked up the phone. "If there's one thing I can't buy at the moment, it's time. Now be a good dog and go get me something to wear."

"Will you stop with the dog stuff! And I'm not a slave you can give orders to! I'm a human being and if you can't wear anything then what's the point of bringing anything to you?"

"Get me some clothes mutt!" Seto snapped and turned away to speak over the phone. "Yes, I won't be coming in today... yes, tomorrow... yes. Find me a dry cleaner as well... yes, a good one. Order me a suit as well. The exact same as... yes that one. Thank-you." He turned the phone off and set it down. He turned to see Joey still standing there. "My clothes?"

"You can run around naked for all I care!" Joey snarled. Seto looked a little surprised, then smirked.

"Is that what you want? You want me naked. Is there anything else I should know about that you 'want' Puppy?" he leaned back on the couch, eying Joey in that way that meant he was going to win him over no matter how much he'd try to argue. Joey flushed, but tried to keep an aggressive stance. Seto just laughed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Joey wasn't going to let him win again.

"I told you to stop calling me-"

"A mutt, a dog, my puppy? It's never bothered you before has it?" Seto had a calm and serious expression now.

"Yes it has! From the first time we met, you've called me those names! You know they're insults!"

"You know I don't mean them in the same way I used to,"

"I-I know, but it still feels that way when you get angry with me..." Joey looked down, saddened.

"Joey, what's bothering you so much?" Seto came in close, delicately touching his lover's hand. Joey held his fingers.

"You're not the only one who calls me shit like that."

"I'm not?"

"No, Duke-"

"Duke? Duke Devlin? That Dungeon Dice creator? He called you a dog? When did this happen? You said you'd never dated before right?" Seto was a little confused, but thought this was humorous.

"It's not like that ya perv!" Joey objected, pulling his hand away. Seto's face was calm again so he continued. "I made a bet because he'd called me a dog to begin with and lost so he had me dress in a dog mascot costume and bark for him. He humiliated me" Joey clenched his fists while Seto tried to keep a sympathetic face. Of course he thought it was funny, but he felt a little possessive over the idea. Devlin would regret doing that to what belonged to Seto Kaiba. "Yugi won against him so I was off the hook after that, but it bugs me that other people would call me that too! Everyone kept insulting me with the same thing. Do I really come out as some dog?-" Seto pulled him into a hug, Joey's head under his chin.

"If I called you a dog it was because I was cocky from beating you so easily, especially when you were on your knees in front of me. It just stuck to me afterwards. I called you Wheeler most of the time didn't I?"

"Yeah..."

"If you're known as any kind of dog, you're the underdog."

That made Joey smile a little. "Yeah, I know..."

"If you know then why am I telling you?" Seto chuckled, petting Joey's neck and hair.

"I like hearing you say it," he laughed, hugging Seto full on.

"Pest." Seto rolled his eyed. "Do I still get to call you Pup?

"Yeah... I guess so... am I still in trouble?"

"Oh Puppy, you're in a whole other world of trouble," Seto held on tightly as Joey squirmed.

"I don't think I want to find out!" he gasped.

"Oh yes you do. I'm going to make you whimper Puppy." Seto seductively licked Joey's ear, giving the blond goose bumps and some signals down to the wrong areas. Joey squeaked in response, fidgeting some more. Seto dragged him over to the fleecy living room carpet and dropped him only to trap him beneath him. He unzipped Joey's hoodie and loose jeans and kissed his younger lover in a soft and loving kiss. Joey wasn't struggling anymore; he loved to be kissed like that.

"Seto, can't we take this to the bedroom?" he said meekly.

"I think here's perfect. A nice open space to make you plead..." Joey tried to get away again, turning over, but Seto pinned down his hands. "And now I have you where I want you. You clean Puppy?" Joey flushed to his chest and Seto removed his hoodie and shirt to see it. "Well?"

"Eh... yeah, I washed this morning after Mokuba left for school..." Joey felt awkward now. Seto had only once licked him there, during a shower. The idea of doing it again and not in a shower excited him, shivers running up and down his spine. So there he was on all fours with Seto hovering over him now holding his hips.

"Good..." he moaned, licking up Joey's spine and neck. He nibbled on his neck a little and pulled down Joey's pants and underwear. Once they were out of the way, he pressed himself up to Joey's behind. If anything turned the blond on, it was feeling how excited he was. Seto hugged his puppy and let his hands run down his small form, over his chest, sides, navel, and thigh and back up to do it all over again. Joey loved those precise fingers and strong hands, but they were teasing him, avoiding the spot he wanted touched the most. "You like that Puppy, being pet..."

Joey whimpered despite himself. Seto was pleased with that and lowered his hand over Joey's erection. He rotated his hand over the tip delicately, driving Joey to thrust down to no avail.

"Who's your master?" Seto smirked, loving the light sense of role play they had going. Joey refused to say anything, he had predicted as much from his stubborn lover. "Say it..." Seto ran a finger up and down Joey's length. Joey just groaned and arched his back. "I'll treat you puppy... you know you want me to give you a treat." Joey had to grind his teeth to not respond. Those fingers left his aching organ and rose to his nipples to tease them. Joey stomped his knee, annoyed with the need the teasing was causing. Seto smirked and rubbed himself between Joey's butt cheeks. A delicious feeling for the brunette, but a feeling that caused pre-cum to leak out from Joey. As soon as Seto rubbed against his opening, the blond was offering his ass wantonly, his behind lifted like a feline. Seto loved that, tempted to simply take him there. "Think you're off the hook?"

"Please Seto..." Joey gasped, rubbing his ass against his older lover when he refused to move. The owner of Kaiba corporation had an intake of breath then removed himself from the blond. Joey looked up at him in question. Seto pulled him in and kissed him, then pushed his lover down to his crotch. Joey hadn't been expecting it and froze with the hot organ pressed to his cheek.

"Start calling me master Puppy... you'll see I can be good to you." He smirked, completely lustful. Joey suddenly didn't need any more convincing. He licked the tip of Seto's penis and his lover gasped. Once it was wet enough, he swallowed the organ and sucked upon pulling back. He did this three times consecutively then looked up at his moaning lover. "Ahh... don't stop..." Seto shivered, looking down at those dark brown eyes.

"You want more of this Master?" Joey sucked on the tip, still eying Seto as he did it. The brunette couldn't take it.

"Oh god yes!" he moaned loudly and flopped onto his back. Joey smirked and continued down Seto's hot organ with long puppy-like licks, wetting it completely with his tongue then sucking the whole thing. He forced himself not to gag on the length hitting the back of his throat and concentrated on pleasuring his lover. A salty drop hit his tongue and he drew back before his lover could orgasm. "Ahhh... Puppy..." he gasped, trying to cool down. Seeing Seto fanned out on the carpet in complete ecstasy was a treat to him.

"Does my Master want more?" Joey asked in an adorable fashion. Seto sat up and jumped his blond lover. He kissed him deeply and touched him everyone, desperately close to orgasm. He placed Joey on his back and went right down passed his erection to the adorable butt hole. He looked it, causing Joey to jump and feel his nerves getting him excited to the point where all he could do is contort and make moaning and whimpering noises. Seto teased his hole, an extremely pleasurable feeling. Joey's breath was short and Seto pulled away.

"I'm going to fuck you good Puppy..." and before Joey could respond, Seto thrusted into him, squeezing himself in. Joey spread his legs apart more and let Seto fuck him hard. He thrust in fast and hard, taking out his need on his puppy. His perfectly tight puppy that loved him and needed this as much as he did. He banged him hard into the soft carpet of the living room and felt Joey's seed splash his abs as he howled in pleasure. The hot wetness and Joey's vocals sent a last shiver all over his body and he gasped as he orgasmed inside his puppy's tensing butt muscles.

Seto lay on his lover, breathing quickly with the body beneath his. As Seto became boneless, he flipped onto his back beside Joey.

"You love letting me fuck you and call you Puppy," Seto smirked.

"Only you..." Joey sighed, lying on his lover's chest. "Master."

**END**

Read and Review


End file.
